Maybe You Shouldn't Be My Boss Anymore
by CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: A season 9 based office argument.


Hello hello! Something new (ish) here...I've recruited the lovely Jess (Jessicaa1567) to write a little exert/collab for an idea I had a while back and it ended up turning into this angsty little one shot. A massive thank you goes out to May (darveyscactus) for her hard work editing this (and dealing with my inability to ever finish sentences with periods) - we've tried to come up with something that plays on each of our writing strengths and hopefully flows together (as it's a new thing we decided to try with the collaborative fic writing). Hope ya'll find time to leave us a review ;) - Sarah& Jess

And so, we give you our M rated (you've been warned) season 9 inspired one-shot:

**Maybe you shouldn't be my boss anymore!**

* * *

She'd been actively avoiding him since the partners meeting, and though she knew it was immature she couldn't bring herself to have it out with him right now; especially not at the office. They'd been together for nearly a month but had only just gone public with their relationship this past week. They never intended on hiding their relationship, but with the firm facing yet another name change, and the chaos that accompanied it, it seemed logical to lay low for a while. That is, until Mike Ross strolled into town to take a case against Harvey and Samantha and keeping their secret was no longer easy, or necessary. Mike caught the two of them kissing in Harvey's office after hours one night, and unlike the other members of the firm who'd picked up on the new development between the pair, couldn't contain his excitement or keep his mouth shut. That damn kid, she thinks to herself, smiling as she flipped open her laptop and began sorting through her emails. That damn kid. He'd been so happy when he found out, and if she was being honest, she was a tiny bit relieved to have their relationship out in the open.

Sneaking around was all good fun, but having everyone in the office know she and Harvey were together, it made it real. It was no longer the two of them trapped in their honeymoon bubble, they were in a real honey-can-you-pick-up-my-dry-cleaning type relationship, and it thrilled her. Things in their relationship had been going really well – they spent nearly every night together and even snuck in the occasional lunch date. Things flowed naturally between them like they'd been doing it for years, and in a weird way, they had been. It was easy with Harvey, natural, instinctual. He knew her better than anyone and vice versa and that brought a level of comfort and familiarity to their relationship that neither had experienced before. They spent evenings curled up on his couch watching movies, taking turns showing the other their favourites. Harvey showed Donna all of the Star Wars movies and in turn, she exposed him to the exciting world of Mamma Mia! They went out to the theatre, went for walks through Central Park, and even had plans to spend the weekend in Boston with his family at the end of the month. In essence, they did everything she'd ever spent the night lying awake imagining them doing. Harvey had grown more over the past decade than anyone she knew and was now fairly open and honest with his feelings – not only towards her but in all aspects of his life. He regularly made time to talk to his mom and was there for Marcus during his divorce even when she knew he'd rather be anywhere else.

All in all, she'd never been happier. At least she kept thinking she'd never been happier, and then he would go and do something else that heightened her adoration for him and brought her to a new level of euphoria she hadn't previously known possible. The night he showed up at her door, he changed her life. The moment he stepped towards her and closed the distance between them she knew she was a goner, and she'd been falling harder every day since. Waking up in his arms, she knew she was at the epitome of happiness, she'd wanted this for as long as she could remember. But then he went and told her that he loved her in a way that was much different than the way he'd told her he loved her years prior. His words were heartfelt and fueled with intention and she didn't need to ask how because it was written all over his face. And she felt happiness all over again. This cycle of experiencing a new type of happiness with each passing day allowed her to realize that as long as they were together, that feeling was never going to go away, and it was not like anything she'd ever felt before. She swore she'd known love before, but maybe she was wrong because nothing came close to the feelings that came with loving and being loved by Harvey Specter.

She sighs as she continues to scroll through her emails, a never-ending parade of work cascaded in front of her, but she welcomes the distraction. She didn't want to fight with him, but she could feel herself getting worked up the more she thought about this afternoon's meeting. They'd never fought before, not seriously, at least. Sure, they bickered about what to watch and where to order take-out from, but their last big fight ended with her sitting outside of Louis' office and she'd be damned if she was going to let that happen again. She just needed to cool off and get out of her head. She knew he didn't mean to put her in this position, and it was in no way his own doing, but she couldn't help but get angry with him when he intentionally did something she asked him not to.

.

.

It all started yesterday when she overheard a few associates whispering amongst themselves while she was in the file room, her ears perking up when she heard the words that riddled her nightmares, "He only made her COO because she's sleeping with him."

Her mind raced back to Malik's accusations from a few years prior, and then back again to everyone who has ever questioned how she earned her position. Questioned was putting it nicely – they all just assumed she'd slept her way there, that it was handed to her. She knew better than to fall down the rabbit hole again, one that she spent years trying to climb her way out of only to be met with doubts from their competition, their clients and worse, their coworkers. Since getting together, Harvey had apologized tirelessly for his outburst in which he told her she was in her position because he gave it to her, and she believed he hadn't meant what he said, but hearing the doubts other people had was something that ate away at her, despite how hard she tried to shake it off.

Their words echoed through her mind for the rest of the day, every time someone said something in a hushed tone near her she was inclined to listen, a sudden paranoia taking hold of her. She was on edge, teetering and she didn't know how to stop it. She'd always prided herself on being in control of her emotions, but that was not the case as she joined Harvey in the back of Ray's car that evening, even he could see her mind was elsewhere, she was wound up about something.

By the time they'd made it back to his apartment, she'd filled him in on the events of her day, including the gossiping associates that had rattled her. Harvey, being Harvey, immediately came to her defense and threatened to have anyone who participated in gossip or spread rumors on how she'd earned her job fired, but she protested. She didn't need him to fight her battles for her, she'd been doing just fine on her own for years now. She was used to the stares and the occasional murmurs that accompanied her decade-long relationship with Harvey, this was just something else she would need to learn to cope with. He told her that she didn't have to do this alone, that he would always be there for her and all that mattered was that she knew the truth, she'd earned her position based on her own merit and there was nobody who could do that job as well as she did. While she appreciated the sentiment behind his offer she knew this was one of those things she wanted to do for herself. She didn't need her boyfriend to fight her battles for her - that would only fuel the fires that burned in the rumor mill. So, she asked Harvey to promise her he would let her fight her own battles, and that while she knew he was always on her side, this was a fight she needed to pursue on her own. He reluctantly agreed and the pair went about their evening as normal, the conversation seemingly was forgotten, that is until this mornings partner's meeting.

.

"We, the partners here at Specter Litt Wheeler Williams, would like to address one last issue before you dismiss the meeting Louis," one of the senior partners Donna had only interacted with a handful of times proposed.

"You have the floor," Louis acknowledges from his place at the front of the room.

"The partners have been talking, and we would like to formally put Ms. Donna Paulsen under internal review."

"On what grounds?" Louis exclaims, keeping his eye on Harvey and Donna whose eyes are both fixated on the man who is speaking, mouths agape.

"We know that Robert's, _retirement_, shall we say, was forced based on the actions of Ms Paulsen, and we as a board would like to call into question her integrity as this firms COO."

"That's enough!" Harvey interjects, slapping the table with his open palm.

"Harvey," Louis and Donna warn at the same time.

"Look, I understand your concern but this issue at hand has already been dealt with and I don't see the reason it needs to be re-opened. What was done is done and I think we all need to focus on the best way to move forward," Louis reasons, trying his best to stay calm for the sake of Donna, but also to help keep Harvey from strangling the man seated across from him

"We thought you might see it that way Louis, so we've called in an external reviewer to examine Ms. Paulsen's, qualifications…"

"You son of a bitch! You had no right!" Harvey leaps from his seat, which prompts Louis to place a hand on his shoulder in hopes of calming him down.

"Harvey," Donna pleads, her eyes telling him that defending her is only going to make matters worse but in the moment he isn't thinking clearly.

"Easy Harv, looks like your girlfriend doesn't need you to be her knight in shining armour," he smirks before Harvey rounds the table and is in his face, holding him by the collar.

"What did you just say to me?" he threatens.

"Harvey!" Donna yells from her spot across the room, snapping him out of whatever trance he'd been in, causing him to drop his hold on the older man, muttering to himself as he stocks out of the conference room and heads straight for his office.

"Donna, I don't want you to worry about this, we'll fix it," Louis tries to reassure her once they're the only two left in the room.

"I know we will" she offers him a tight-lipped smile before heading to her own office.

.

.

She hadn't seen him since his outburst at the meeting. She knows it may seem like a petty thing to be upset about, but after their talk the night before, she really thought he understood how important it was to her that she fight her own battles, especially when it came to work-related ones.

Later that evening he stops by her office, scotch in hand, and knocks lightly on her door to get her attention. Nearly everyone in the office had gone home for the night but he and Louis had been so preoccupied coming up with a plan to get her out of this that he hadn't noticed the time slip away. He was surprised to see her office light still on when he left Louis', figuring she would have gone home already.

"Hey" he nearly whispers, "You doing okay?"

"What do you think" she purses her lips, accepting the drink but not looking up from her laptop.

"Louis and I have an idea, we're not going to let them get away with this,"

"Okay."

"Okay? Donna, did you hear me, we're going to get you out of this" he tries again.

"I heard you" she continues typing.

"Are you upset with me?"

God. He sure could be slow for someone who deemed himself the city's best closer, she thinks to herself.

"You have to ask?" she turns towards him finally looking away from her screen.

"Donna, I wasn't about to let that guy walk all over you."

"I _specifically_ asked you to let me handle things on my own!" she yells, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I thought you understood but you just couldn't help yourself, could you?!"

"I thought I was helping!"

"Well, you weren't. All you managed to do was make it look like I'm incapable of standing up for myself" she's standing now, walking towards him with a purpose as he backs his way out of her office as her voice rings through the hall.

"I didn't exactly see you defending yourself" he shrugs.

"You didn't give me a chance to!"

"In all the years that we worked together, you never once had a problem with me defending you, with Stephen, with Jessica, in court… How is this any different?"

"Because you're not my boss anymore! And I asked you to let me handle it!" she screams back, storming down the hall until the sound of his voice causes her to stop in front of her old desk

"Did you ever think that it might be hard for me to watch someone attack you like that and not be able to say anything?!" he calls out as he strides towards her, stopping mere steps away from her.

"Or that it might be hard for me to watch the woman I love be thrown under the bus?!"

"Did you even stop and think about how defending me looks Harvey?! God, I can't believe how selfish you can be-"

She's cut off by his lips, which crash into hers. She steps back from him but he takes her lips and deepens the kiss before she can say anything. She instantly reciprocates and he backs her up against her old desk. She begins kissing him, her hands in his hair. Running her thumb back and forth, while he presses himself into her.

She moans which makes Harvey groan. He comes back up for air and starts kissing down her longneck. He sucks on the part of her neck which he knows she loves, making her whimper his name softly. He begins to smirk. He pushes her dress down quickly until it's at her waist, quickly taking her nipple and beginning to suck on it, twiliring it with his tongue.

He stands up straight again and picks her up while kissing her passionately, her legs wrapped around him. He goes around the desk and places her on it. Starting to kiss her neck again, while moving her panties to the side, Harvey inserts one finger making Donna moan and then inserting another. He attacks her neck and then whispers in her ear, "I shouldn't be your boss anymore hm?" while pumping his fingers in and out of her making her moan again.

"How selfish am I being now?"

"Fuck, Harvey."

He puts his thumb on her clit and finds her nipple, attacking it with his mouth.

She was still angry with him but the way he was moving his mouth around her body felt so good. She could feel herself getting close. He starts hitting the right spot over and over again, her moans getting louder and louder until she finally releases.

Harvey gives her no chance to have another word; he unzips his pants and immediately slams inside her, holding one of her legs up as he roughly pumps in and out.

"Fuck… can't you see… I'm just looking out for you," he says with each slam before he puts her leg down and slips out of her.

He turns her around and pushes her down to the desk and pushes himself inside her. She's practically breathless - quickly building to her tipping point but he doesn't want her to cum just yet.

He takes her hand and turns her around but he doesn't get a chance to do what he wanted to do to her next before she pushes him into the chair.

"Well, you make me mad when you don't listen to me."

She starts nibbling on his ear, which makes him moan.

"You just don't know when to listen do you?" She says inserting himself into her and slamming down on to him while his hands are all over her her breasts, her ass and her hair, hitting all the right spots.

Harvey takes his thumb and starts rubbing it on her clit. They both moan while reaching their climax until they finally release and Donna falls into him.

She takes a few breaths and Harvey does as well. She quickly gets up and fixes her dress and begins walking away.

"Where are you going?" he calls after her

"Home" she calls back over her shoulder, strutting her way towards the elevator, leaving him shocked, alone, and holding her panties while sitting in the chair at her old desk. .

.

She opens the door before he gets the chance to knock a second time; she'd been expecting him. She'd put her anger aside when she realized maybe he had a point, she didn't have to do this alone anymore. She'd become so accustomed to having to fight her own battles, especially when it came to defending her role at the firm, but Harvey had always been on her side, and now more than ever she needed to have faith that he really had her best intentions at heart.. It had become habitual to let her feelings fester, but telling Harvey about her encounter in the file room was freeing, she felt as though he understood and more importantly, he wanted to help. No, she didn't need him to be her knight in shining armour, but perhaps they could be on the same team and tackle this problem together. Deep down, she knew his outburst in the meeting was not because he wanted to disregard what she'd said about being the one to defend herself, but rather because Harvey was doing the only thing he knew how to do when it came to the people he loved, protecting them, protecting her.

"We just had our first fight," he greets, leaning against the door frame before following her inside.

"We did," she nods.

"Can we resolve all our fights that way?" he lets a subtle smirk spread across his face when he sees how hard she has to try to suppress her own grin

"You're an idiot."

"An idiot who's sorry" he hangs his head, walking over to where she's standing next to the sink and looking her in the eye while taking her hand, "I really am sorry Donna. I shouldn't have stepped in. We both know that you are more than capable of handling things on your own, but you shouldn't have to, handle them alone I mean. Me and you, we're a team. You know how hard it is for me to watch someone come after the people I love, and I'm sorry I didn't respect you wanting to handle things yourself, but Donna please, let me help you, let Louis and I handle this."

"The last few times you handled something I ended up on the stand being asked about my feelings for you," she smiles slightly.

"If only you told the truth we would've gotten to this point a lot sooner," he jokes.

"I'm serious Harvey."

"So am I. I know you can handle this, but please let Louis and I help you."

"Alright. But no more outbursts in meetings. Got it?" he nods in response, stepping towards her and taking her in his arms.

"We really had sex on your old desk, huh."

"Oh god, we did" she laughs into a kiss, and tightens her grip on his waist.

"Alright, tell me about this plan you and Louis have."


End file.
